Rexy the T-rex
rexy is just a plain red T-rex with a robotic tail, 2 fingers like a normal T-rex, and he is like an ordinary animatronic, except for major changes- he speaks in a monster-like voice and his height is a little bigger than freddy fazbear. he is strong to break an endoskeleton. he and his friends, allan allosaurus, spiney the spinosaurus and rappie raptor are known to be cursed by the spirits of 4 other dead children and 4 spirits of dinosaurs that died many years ago. He is an animatronic that is made by 7494pinguisback20 and will star in many of his scratch projects. trivia * like all the animatronics that existed are based on mainly animals, dragons and puppets, this is the first dinosaur animatrionic in existence. * rexy's jumpscare is unique like his strength. he roars louder then the animatronic's screeches, then bites the player's face. * rexy makes a heavlily monstrous stomp whenever he moves to a location. * rexy is the only animatronic to have its own place, called "rexy's barbecue" * rexy attacks you in the powerout in VERY rare times, making it an easter egg. when he is at the doorway, a heavily distorted version of the jurrasic park theme plays while his face flashes red. * when you view the camera, rexy makes a growling sound on the location you are viewing, and when he is near you, much like mangles radio. the growl itself represents the spirit of the dinosaur that died years ago, which possesses him at night. * rexy is the first animatronic to be cursed by a mixture of both spirits of children and dinosaurs. * rexy is so big that freddy fazbear's height goes up to rexy's chest. * rexy is the first animatronic to have a removable head, and a unique endoskeleton, which has a T-rex ribcage for his torso, a metal tail for his suited tail and an endoskeleton head that matches his species, which is a T-rex type. * he is friends with pluto * while his strength is very strong, he has 3 weaknesses against his strength : doors, stun guns and electric wires. * when it comes to fighting evil holly the fox or any animatronic that is aggressive at him, he is a beast in battle. * despite having the soul of a dinosaur and a dead child, rexy can both stand upright and slouch. he is also capable of speech. * the only way to stop rexy when he comes to the doorway or into the office is to show a turkey leg, since he is supposed to be a carnivore. this changed in the 3rd game, where you have to stop him with the tank, same with indestructisaur, who thinks athe tank is real, but instead, rexy thinks the tank will bring extinction to his species. * in one night at rexy's 2, when you click on the rexy plushie, it makes a "YEE" sound. * In certain projects that 7494pinguisback20 might make, rexy would be seen to have fighting skills, unlike all the other animatronics. This can explain why he might still be around. gallery his concept art can be seen here. games he is inCategory:CharactersCategory:AnimatronicsCategory:Male Animatronics * Five Nights at Freddy's: Scare Factory * one night at Rexy's * one night at Rexy's 2 * one night at Rexy's 3 * one night at rexy's 4 quotes * "hey there, everyone!" -rexy at daytime. * "I WILL DEMOLISH YOUR HOME..." -rexy at night * "you calling me FAT?"-rexy when he is being called "fat" * "i must stuff my... PREY into a suit.....*growl*"-rexy looking for the night guard relationships pluto he has the same strength as pluto, but not against doors because of the weakness rexy has by them. abigail the rabbit he somehow likes abigail the rabbit, although he is a carnivore. ace the mouse ace may annoy rexy, but he is someone you CANNOT play with by annoying. He gets so annoyed by ace the mouse that he tries to eat him by biting with his jaw, which has the same strength as a normal T-rex bite has. rexy jrCategory:Males he has a relationship with rexy jr, obviously due to him being a son. he never gets mad a rexy jr, because he thinks that he might be causing too much aggression on rexy jr, giving him depression and insanity. so whenever rexy jr is in a situation, instead of shouting, hitting or anything, rexy just goes up to his son to ask him what's wrong. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Males